NO HAY LUGAR COMO EL CIELO
by trades
Summary: DO YOU BELIEVE A MAN CAN FLY?. 6 PARTE EN LA SERIE SIN NOMBRE. CLEX. SLASH.


**TITULO**:  _NO HAY LUGAR COMO EL CIELO._

**AUTORA:** TRADES.

**Sumario:** todo es...  NUMERO 6 EN LA SERIE SIN NOMBRE.

**Disclaimer:** Nop, Nop. Nada mío. Sin ganancias de ningún tipo... Maldición, ¿qué estoy haciendo?. 

**Archivo:** como todo o mío, preguntar es buena educación. 

**¿Comentarios?, ¿Reviews?, ¿Propuestas de cultos, matrimonio, bombas y señales de humo?:** PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. Mas que requeridas.  Por aquí mismo o a través de mi correo electrónico tradesgarden@hotmail.com . 

**Comentario de autora: ** esta historia es parte de una serie de fics que estoy ideando, pero que podrían leerse como historias aparte. Se sitúan en el universo de **_LONGING FOR SOMETHING_**, dos años después de todo lo ocurrido, y de ahí en adelante, ¿porque?, Porque a veces sueño con darles algo mas que el fenómeno de la semana, mas que aventuras, y un poco de día a día, porque a veces quiero una vida para crear algo hermoso, algo que valga, algo que sea el material de leyendas, y a la vez simplemente una historia de amor, y algo en que creer. Quizás algunas cosas no se entiendan, por eso seria bueno que se leyera la** precuela **(Ja, como estuvo esa?). **_LONGING FOR SOMETHING_**, pero me parece que igualmente se pueden leer como historias apartes desde aquí.. Pero... Lean igual. Hagan las tareas gig.

**NOTA**: Para quienes no sepan, Mercy y Hope, son las guardaespaldas de Lex en las tiras cómicas (ni para inventar guardaespaldas tengo cabeza, señor). 

**ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA**: esta historia se centra en el **_slash,_** o sea, la relación entre dos personajes del mismo sexo, no hay sexo explicito, ni nada, es una historia de **_amor,_**  como cualquiera… solo que en vez de Juana la cubana y Pedro el Escamoso, son  **_CLARK Y LEX_**. Así que están advertidos.

NO HAY LUGAR COMO EL CIELO 

**_~ Do you believe a man can fly? ~_**

Lex conoce esto. Su nombre es Eva. Tiene veintiséis años, y forma parte de una de las familias más respetables de ciudad Gótica. Es una de las arquitectas más reconocidas en esa ciudad, por propio merito, mas allá de ser la hija del mejor arquitecto que ha tenido Estados Unidos en mas de quince años. Es interesante. Entretenida. Cálida y cordial. Y usa un vestido para matar.

Lex conoce esto. Es casi, casi novedoso, es decir, el _genuino _interés, esa atracción alimentada por la prensa y su propia fama, haciéndolo parecer alo que quizás sea o no... pero ahí esta, esa imagen que ella ve, y a él podría llegar a gustarle, esa sinceridad, esa sincera honestidad y admiración. Podría catalogarla como la más cercana, y hasta es capaz de percibir en alguna de sus sonrisas, alguno de sus humores. La prensa ha empezado a murmurar acerca del tiempo pasado con su nueve secretaria de prensa Eva Beltrán. Lex bebe de su vodka y sonríe ante su agudeza. Lex observa a las personas de la fiesta, pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos. Lex asiente y responde riendo. Lex conoce esto.

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Clark conoce esto. Hay cuerpos cubriendo y cubriendo. Y todo huele a infierno. Observa a sus colegas, embebidos en la labor de levantar muertos. Ante una ceja alzada de Diana, se dirige nuevamente a su tarea. 

Clark conoce esto. Esta zona tardará  años en volver a ser habitable y los aviones que la sobrevuelan solo detienen el progreso del trabajo. Hay fotógrafos sacando fotos desde ellos, aun cuando Batman les advirtió sobre los peligros y las manos ocupadas. Hay niños despedazados, y hace bastante rato, que Diana le aconsejo dejar de buscar las partes, y solo entregar los trozos que encuentre a los peritos. Clark cree que todo seria más fácil si solo dejara de referirse a las personas como _trozos, _pero Clark también sabe que solo esta siendo infantil. 

Clark conoce esto. Conoce la rutina. Cuando termine, se dirigirá a la fiesta ofrecida por Lex en la torre 1 de LexCorp, para recaudar dinero a la causa de niños con leucemia. Habrá tratos, habrá tragos, habrá ruidos, y habrá gente riendo, apoyados en paredes de mármol y vestidos de Versace, mientras en la India, aún se esta rescatando gente, después de una semana de ocurrido el terremoto. No ha visto a Liam en siete días. Cierra los ojos por un segundo, y acomoda otro cuerpo. Otro día. Otra hora, otro rumor de esa maldita columnista Carla Carson, ¿y realmente debería preocuparle eso?, ¿Haciendo lo que esta haciendo en este momento?. Pero Clark conoce esto. 

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Ocurre mientras se realiza el brindis a nombre del actual gobernador. Un par de flashes y  una que otra sonrisa en su dirección, mientras Carson levanta la copa y se acerca a paso seguro por entre la gente. Y pensar que él contaba con que habría mejores adversarios en la arena política. Sonrió. Eva se acerca en intento de defensa. Que amable de su parte. Suspiro. 

- _¡Lex!._ Que delicioso evento has preparado; es impresión mía o Clark no se encuentra presente.

- Directo al grano como siempre, Carla. Estoy muy bien, gracias, ¿cómo estas tu?- la mujer rió atrayendo miradas en su dirección, sin duda su propósito. 

- Oh, me conoces, no puedo evitarme a mi misma.

- Oh, pero haces tu mejor intento- alzo su brandy en burlón saludo.

- Eso trato. _Señorita Beltrán_, que agradable verla por aquí, tienes suerte, Lex querido, tienes tanta suerte, tienes un personal tan devoto, y _cercano.- _Lex observa el repentino entendimiento que cruza por el rostro de Eva  y mueve la cabeza mentalmente. _Semanas _para que llegara a... en fin.

- Soy  su secretaria de prensa. Es parte de mi trabajo- Oh, Dios. 

- Creo que ha muchos nos ha constado este ultimo tiempo, cuan _dedicada_ eres querida, igual que Jeremy, ¿es cierto que se divorcia?,  Sería una gran lastima, los divorcios suelen ser tan terribles para las partes involucradas, sobre todo si hay niños - _Oh, buen Dios, _Lex sabia que esta mujer no tenía ninguna clase amen de estilo, pero esto. Eva luce calmada. Lastima, en su momento había sido una buena adquisición. 

- Carla, me encantaría discutir la vida privada de mi personal contigo, pero lamentablemente tengo un discurso que decir, y más brandy que buscar así que por ahora, - levanto el vaso en despedida- debo dirigirme a mis deberes. Eva, Jeremy te busca.

- Oh- _sí, Oh_- Iré en un momento. 

- Oh, has eso.

- Como es usual, es un placer Lex- apuesto que si- dale mis saludos a Clark cuando le veas.

- Oh, haré eso.

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Él puede soportar esto, es el hombre de acero. _Sticks and stones may not break my bones_, pero un terremoto en la India puede hacer que … Clark entiende su rol, entiende lo que es, entiende el como, es solo que a veces el _porque_ se le confunde en esos rostros, y cada día se hace mas difícil, porque en cada rostro ve a sus padres, Lana, Lex, y ahora Liam, y es cada vez mas difícil respirar ese olor a muerte, sabiendo que no importa lo que haga, no importa cuan rápido vuele, o cuan fuerte separe, o cuanto logre detenerlo. Simplemente. No dejará de pasar. No dejará de existir. No dejará de llegar.

_Cada. Día. _

_Cada ser humano tiene un deseo de muerte, Clark. _

_¿Por qué?.  _

Él puede soportar esto. Más rápido que una bala, mas fuerte que cualquiera. Casi invulnerable, y mientras observa los vestigios de este mundo, que no es su mundo, no es difícil considerar la lección del día; porque puedes ir día tras día salvando a los humanos y sus frailes existencias, descontando vidas de esa pequeña lista en tu cabeza de la cual no quieres saber o hablar, y asegurándote que al menos por una noche, muchos estarán seguros en sus casitas de papel; Solo para enterarte que estas de visita aquí, y que no hay nada que puedas hacer cuando la naturaleza te recuerda que estas volviéndote demasiado confiado y arrogante, y que cuando dicha naturaleza se conjuga con la maldad del hombre, bueno, mejor recoges tus cosas amigo, y rezas por encontrar un asilo, porque así. Es. Como. Son. Las. Cosas. 

Cuerpos rodeándolo, sabiéndolos en su lengua, campos llenos de sangre, impresos en su retina, y debe haber una razón, una, por la cual él no pueda parar, mas allá de intentar crear algo hermoso para su hijo, y para los que vengas, ¿y no esa una de las razones por las cuales Lex se debió haber sentido atraído hacia él al principio junto con todo lo demás?, de lo cual jamás hablan. Esa sed, uniéndolos mas allá de toda la carne y clases sociales. Como una religión de la cual ambos se ríen y bromean, pero que los persigue cada día, solo ellos entendiendo el significado y.. ¿Hablando de arrogancia, Clark?. Pero él puede soportar esto. 

_Nunca terminará. _

_No mientras haya un ser humano sobre la faz del planeta, Clark. _

Tres semanas atrás. Su hijo gritando mientras  las balas atravesaban las ventanas de auto. Su hijo temblando por días y Lex removiendo pruebas, ardiendo en ira y odio, comprando silencio entre otras cosas, porque no es posible para un padre y su hijo, sobrevivir un ataque de esa magnitud.  

_¿Acaso no he salvado las suficientes vidas para ti.?_

Él puede soportar esto. Así que mientras termina de encauzar los ríos, mientras los demás hacen lo suyo con la lava aun desprendiéndose del volcán, recuerda las palabras de Lex durante la ultima llamada telefónica, porque estaba demasiado cansado para volver a casa, ¿y no pone eso las cosas en perspectiva?. Linda AKA la nueva Hawkgirl, se acerca e intenta posar una mano en su hombro. Clark se aleja sin poder evitarlo, pero ella solo sonríe. 

- Todo esta terminado- _¿alguna vez terminará?... No creo sea acerca de terminar, Clark. _

- Así es... - ¿es esa su voz?. Quizá sea la primera vez que alguien se dirige hacia él en varios días. Ni siquiera la casi inmune Liga de la Justicia, es ajena a la magnitud de esta tragedia, pocas palabras han sido intercambiadas y eso es reconfortante de alguna torcida manera.

- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?.

- No tengo idea- sonríen. Esto es algo que Bruce jamás entendería. No importa cuanto trate, o cuanto piense haber conocido a Lex, o cuanto asuma y se engañe a sí mismo sobre su relación con Dick, ¿y no es eso gracioso?. Lex lo encuentra fascinante, pero Lex halla muchas cosas bizarras dentro del espectro... respiro, trozos de carne rodeándolo en campos perpetuos. La mano de Jessica esta vez si se posa en su hombro. Ella lo sabe. Después de todo, solo ella y Bruce con su estúpida obsesión de que algún día, él perderá la cordura y se apoderara del mundo, saben su  real identidad (aun puede ver la expresión de este cuando lo supo, la incredulidad, la consecuente reacción ... y la de Lex); Pero más allá de eso, Jessica tiene una pequeña hija que apenas la conoce. Y un marido en una tumba. 

- Ve …  

- Es... 

- Ve. - repite mas vehemente- No siempre serás lo suficientemente rápido y no todo espera. 

Con una sonrisa que no sabe a nada,  se dirige a las torres pensando que quizás debería cumplir el sueño de Bruce, de usar esas armas de kriptonita en su contra, solo par probarle a Lex que la uní dimensionalidad viene en envases de todos tamaños y clases sociales. Aunque en su defensa, Lex casi mata a Bruce cuando supo sobre dicho armamento. Casi podría perdonarlo por ocultarle su relación. Casi. Suspira y a la distancia, parece oír la voz de Jessica rodeada de los últimos vestigios de una de las más grandes tragedias naturales, recordándole esas razones por las cuales tendrá que sentarse y parar de una vez, al menos por un tiempo, mientras Hawkgirl se dirige al viento, pronunciando con voz vacía, el nombre de su hija. 

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Lex odia volar solo. Volver al pasado, recorrer los mismos senderos que un día lo engrandecieron en cada vacía forma inimaginable. Maldito Smallville. Recorrer el cielo y perderse en medio de la desconexión, el poder, la omnipotencia sin ningún limite. Él necesita el control, necesita creer en que podrá volver, parar, dejar ir y volver a tomar. Y es... Son recuerdos de una vida casi inexistente de la cual fue parte durante los últimos dieciocho años y los anteriores veintiuno. Lex recuerda  a su madre observando el cielo, tocando el piano y volando por todas las razones correctas e inútiles. Fútiles. Estériles. Pero ella no pudo hacerlo,  no pudo volver, no realmente. No pudo volver a ser ella, no pudo volver a Lionel (¿necesitas otra razón?), No pudo volver hacia él y eso aun sangra por las noches. ¿Algo nuevo bajo el sol, Lex?. Una mujer tan fuerte, minada por el amor. Lección aprendida y sigues moviéndote, sigues volando. Hasta que notas el viento, y notas la distancia del suelo. Pero no hay nada que te atrape. Lex odia volar solo. Lleva haciéndolo todos los días de su vida. Y es que quizás ha vencido el vértigo de la perdida, pero no olvida lo que se siente, la omnipotencia y la futilidad de cualquier método para detenerlo. Es el Lex que convivirá junto a él por siempre. Es el Lex que aun respira el sudor de Lionel al dormir. Es el Lex que engaña y miente y vive bajo el brillo y las fragancias.  Es el Lex que observa a los hombres cuando estés se le acercan. Es el Lex que deja a Clark servir la comida a su hijo y se aburre a mas no poder en su interior, mientras Liam le cuenta sobre su día,  sabiendo que la sonrisa en su rostro no podrá ser borrada. Negada. Es el Lex que negocia con los Yakuza mientras flirtea con el hijo menor del jefe, y _esa _fue una experiencia didáctica. Es él Lex de cada día. El que la gente separa para poder dormir mejor durante las noches. Excepto Clark. Pero ahora él sabe, _lo sabe, _el precio, la perdida,  el dolor. Maldito Smallville y sus lecciones sobre humildad. Rió quedamente y algunos se le quedaron viendo. Maldito Smallville y los ojos verdes. Y es que ahora él sabe, ahora él escoge, ahora él acepta, ahora él requiere. Sabe. Que no hay  mas limites que su propia conciencia, y que este si es un nuevo principio, construido por él, por Clark, por su hijo. Excitante, sí, peligroso. Suyo.  Y es que no hay  propósito en volar si no sabes hacia donde vas, no para él. No sin Clark. 

Entonces Lex escoge. 

Y sonríe a las cámaras. 

Hay  murmullos y Lex conoce esto; ve a Mercy caminar entre la gente, asintiendo en su dirección, mirada de casi satisfacción, en su inexpresivo rostro. Lex se arregla los gemelos y asiente de vuelta. Media hora más.

Entonces Lex se prepara para volar de nuevo. 

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Hay días, como este, en que todo lo que huele es sangre, y todo lo que siente, son las cenizas sobre su piel. Se detiene un segundo en el cielo, porque su corazón esta matándolo y no sabe que demonios hacer, no sabe como... aceptar. Hay gente que mira hacia arriba y le saluda y eso. 

Hay días como este. Puede pararse frente a niños en escuelas, y dar clases sobre lo que es bueno y lo que no, sobre el porqué no aceptar dulces de extraños y porque no caminar en callejones apartados; Sobre los miles de "porqué", los "cómo" y  el "cuándo"; Todas esas palabras que usa para intentar dormir por las noches, tratando de aprehender en algún nivel de su estúpida cabeza que no puede evitar todo mal, que no puede evitar el dolor, _porque solo es la naturaleza, Clark, solo es eso. _Es solo. No ahora. Ahora no sirven. No sirve ninguna de esas razones, no sirve ninguna de esas explicaciones, ni visiones, ni elecciones que restriega en el rostro de Lex solo por el placer de verlo sonreír. No basta con la imagen de su hijo, esperando en casa, para hacer que toda la mierda que le rodea tenga algo de sentido. Algo de... Clark conoce  esto. Él puede soportarlo, es el hombre de acero. Él realmente lo es.  Y él quiere entender, realmente lo quiere, a un nivel más básico, a una escala mas... ¿Por qué hacemos esto?. Alguna razón. Algo. Es… hay miles de rezones. Miles de... no pueden ser... solo porque sí. 

- _Puedo oler la sangre en mi cuerpo cada noche, Lex. Necesito saber, necesito saber porque lo hacen, porque... necesito... _

- _Es lo que somos, instinto y abstracción se resumen en lo mismo. Cientos de filósofos pueden darte razones. Pero no son sus razones, las que buscas. Son las tuyas. _

¿Razones?... Las hay... ¿Pero que?… Finalmente, que… Clark  puede respirarlo. Cada día. CADA DIA.  Puedes ir buscando respuestas y lo peor es que están frente a ti. Siempre lo estarán. 

_Algunas cosas solo son, Clark._

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Hay días como estos. Algunos  dirían que ya son parte del pasado, que ya no son necesarios, que no lo valen, que hay demasiado en juego. Que es inútil. Lex esta dispuesto a ser indulgente solo por el factor de diversión.

Hay días como este. Cierra la puerta tras de sí, y Eva esta sentada en uno de los sillones, luciendo hermosa y evidente. Pero no hay nada nuevo en eso. 

- Dijeron que me necesitarías, Lex. ¿Algo nuevo en cuanto a ese trato?- una voz tan dulce.

- Podría decirse.- sirvió los tragos y ella lo acepto con natural casualidad. Por algo habían pasado juntos mucho tiempo durante estos meses. Se sentó frente a ella y bebió tomo un poco del brandy saboreándolo, para luego observar el líquido, meciéndose entre sus dedos. 

- ... Pareces... distraído, si me permites decir, ¿estas bien?.

- No realmente... entonces.- la miro de frente y Eva se movió un poco. Lex sonrió- Quiero saber... ya sabes, solo por el factor de entretenimiento. 

- ¿Saber que?.

- Cual es tu razón. 

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Él es el hombre de acero y al llegar tendrá que aceptar las miradas de los columnistas sociales, la silenciosa preocupación de Lex y los abrazos de su hijo. Y su cuerpo duele de la necesidad. Pero él puede soportar esto. Sale cada noche a la calle, sin poder quitarse jamás la sangre de encima, y ni Lex, ni los besos de Liam, pueden borrarla de su alma. Pero él puede soportar esto. Es el hombre de acero. Es todo lo que tiene. 

_Y él quiere volar._

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

- Estas destruyendo todo... –_ lo que tengo._ Una lagrima cayo. 

- Me alegra que lo notes. No hay peor labor que explicar lo evidente

- Todo por lo que mi familia trabajó. Mi padre...

- Oh, así es... tu padre ha hecho innumerables contribuciones a esta comunidad; es mas, las madres de esos siete chicos le agradecerán por el resto de su vida, el tipo de _ayuda _que tu padre les brindo- todas las razones que él necesita. Todas las razones que él desea. Tan claras y evidentes.

- ¡Cómo puedes!...

- No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer. 

Todas las razones que necesita se encuentran arriba. Cerca del cielo.  Junto a su madre. Junto a él.

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Lluvia cayendo. Clark continuo su viaje, ahora a mayor velocidad. A lo lejos. Metrópolis hirviendo de vida y muerte. Gente gritando y niños corriendo. Ancianos llorando y ruidos. Sonidos. Respiro profundo, y se concentro en disminuir su rango de audición. Un sonido menos, cada vez. Marcando su piel. Cada día_ (Algunas cosas solo son, Clark)_. Hasta que el espejo solo es el movimiento de esa red que cubre todo, menos la conciencia. Clark odia volar solo. Odia el espejo y odia la sangre que no deja de correr. Clark quiere volar con su hijo, enseñarle las ciudades y quizá enseñarle que todo es elección, y que puede parar cuando guste, que no todas las vidas penden de sus hombros, que detenerse a comer un hot dog a mitad del camino es normal, humano, necesario. Clark quiere que lo que sea que Liam escoja hacer, siempre pueda detenerse a pasear por las calles y quizá encontrar algo que le recuerde que no esta solo en este mundo lleno de ruidos y olores que quebrantan por la noche.

Clark quiere que su hijo salga a pasear sin miedo y sepa volver. 

_Te necesito, Lex. No sé a donde voy._

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Cerca del cielo. 

- Renunciaras a tu trabajo por razones medicas.- tiro la carpeta sobre la mesa y un par de radiografías asomaron por entre las hojas- La campaña reconocerá tu labor, quizá haya una fiesta en tu honor o quien sabe, quizá esta la sea. No hay mejor tiempo que el presente. Para mañana, LexCorp poseerá el 89% de las acciones de tu familia en Wayne Enterprises, obviamente bajo otro nombre. Tu familia será indemnizada y  estarán fuera de  Metrópolis en dos meses más.- Bruce estará encantado, de seguro. Bruce no tiene a Liam, así que puede ir a joderse en una esquina con sus juguetes de Kriptonita. Lex ya estaba  haciendo planes de cualquier forma. 

- ¡¿Qué?!. ¿De que hablas, Lex?, ¡Este es mi error!, La gente preguntara, no eres el dueño de Metrópolis y he estado desde el principio contigo, no puedes... – su voz fue subiendo de tono, pero Lex la corto con una mirada.

- Estoy en época de campaña. Sí. No soy el dueño de Metrópolis, créeme, estarías sorprendida de saber cuanto poseo. Tienes razón, estuviste desde el principio. Robando información desde el principio, ganándote mi confianza desde el principio. Pero es verdad, no lidiare con escándalos de esta clase o ninguna. Ni contigo- ella traga saliva. 

- Sé que me equivoque... 

- Estoy en campaña... _recuerda_ eso. – lastima. Y este solía ser su mundo. El único. Eva tardo unos minutos en entender. Cerro los ojos. _Estas viva por eso._- Puedes ir por el mundo, gritarle mi egocentrismo y mi tiranía, de hecho todo lo que se te ocurra. Pero no ahora. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, aunque ambos sabemos que no valdrá nada. Siempre estaré a un paso de ti.

- No sabes lo que esto significa, ellos me chantajeaban,  ellos deberían caer tanto como yo... Mi padre... y, _tu sabes, _lo que... significas, y yo te fui... 

- ... No me interesa saberlo.- Ella bajo la vista y es casi gracioso, ver como eso llega. Como se expande en todas direcciones, destruyendo su  alma mas allá que cualquier ruina física o económica. Viendo como su cuerpo se contrae de dolor. Hermoso.

- Se quien soy, pero él... él fue quien dio las ordenes. Es un senador, por el amor de Dios. Y tiene tanta culpa...

- Sabes como la gloria va. Eres solo un peón. Un escándalo como este no es algo que convenga, no a estas alturas... - movió su vaso en saludo y bebió el resto de golpe. Hope a su espalda, reemplazo el líquido inmediatamente. 

- Porque te es mas útil para tus propios chantajes, ¿no es así?.- _¿Se supone que te aplauda?. _ 

- Acerca de Antonio... – ella abrió los ojos... y él sonrió con ese mismo encanto con el cual conquisto a la nueva presidenta de Francia. 

- ¡¡Que te da el derecho!!. No puedes hacer nada contra él- hizo ademán de levantarse, y Hope movió la cabeza. Se sentó de nuevo, temblando.

- Hablando de devoción filial. Es siempre refrescante... ¿tu pequeño _sobrino_, si más no recuerdo?- ella le miró con odio. _Tanto por declaraciones de amor de hace un rato. _ 

- Déjalo en paz.

- Te di una oportunidad. Un camino... Pero si,  supuesto que lo haré,  me precio de no ser esa, ¿cómo fue que lo pusiste?, Ha, esa _clase de persona. _Nunca durante los sábados, es solo que. No es acostumbrado, estatus social y todo eso. 

- ... Nada de esto es por la información sobre la compañía.

- ¿Qué te dio esa impresión?.

- Es Clark- _¿es esa amargura la que oigo?. _ 

- Es Liam también, por si lo has olvidado. Y es mi familia. Y son tus rumores los que han alimentado a la prensa por estos meses, y son tus llamados, los que sorprendieron a mi hijo y a mi esposo en esa carretera en la cual fueron casi acribillados. 

- Él no es mas que un pedazo de culo, Lex. ¿No escuchas las noticias?. 

- Doctorados y premios varios no cuentgan, según veo.

- Es_ nada.-  _ realmente va a ser interesante, si ella comienza a compararse. Y si, realmente va a discutir esto. 

- Por favor, ya pasamos por esto. Me dijiste que lo hiciste por amor, celos, te digo que no me _importa_, me dices que no lo harías de nuevo, que fue por tu familia. Y yo te repito, _no me importa_. Así es como va la gloria. Él puede hacer lo que desee,  ir de compras a algún estúpido Supermercado sin preocupaciones sobre la seguridad, y discutir sobre alguna de mis políticas, y salirse del protocolo cuantas veces quiera e incluso sonrojarse frente a las cámaras o escribir un bendito libro e insistir en vestirse con ropa que ni un huérfano querría o solo _respirar_ cada día, mi dulce Eva. Pero cuando lo haga _ estará aquí _y será _mío._ Seguro.  _Nadie_, juega con lo que es mío. Ni Clark, ni mi hijo y créeme, quienes lo han intentado saben el precio. 

- _Lex. _- este la corto por ultima vez- No eres... con él... no eres.

- Soy suyo... – ¿realmente debería estar sorprendido del silencio?- Que Hope te escolte al podio cuando llegue el momento, memoriza esos informes de salud y échale un vistazo a tu nuevo hogar y situación financiera. Dale mis saludos a tu padre, y cuida de Antonio. Es un niño tan hermoso y hoy en día ningún lugar es lo demasiado seguro- cerro la puerta tras de sí con la misma sonrisa con la cual entro. 

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Se poso con suavidad en la alcoba, y  se dirigió a la habitación de Liam. La respiración estable de su hijo, le indico lo profundo de su sueño, y se sentó a su lado. La sombra de Mercy se cernió sobre él. el hombre de acero. 

- ¿Alguna novedad, Mercy?- ¿es esa una sonrisa?. Y pensar que aun, años después, Hope y Mercy aun asustaban la mierda dentro de él. 

- El señor Luthor dice que queda una hora, y que estará aquí en cualquier minuto.

- Gracias- dijo, pero sabia que Mercy ya se había ido. 

Observo el pequeño pecho subir y bajar, considerando si debería molestar de nuevo a Lex, y colocarse aquel esmoquin guardado bajo siete llaves, o si quizá Liam se despertaría si lo abrasaba, o si algo de lo que estaba diciendo, tenia sentido. Y tal vez nunca fue acerca de hacia donde ir, sino mas bien hasta donde llegar. Hasta donde salvar. Hasta que hora quedarse en las noches y hasta cuando contarle que el otro día había quedado paralizado de terror frente a una violación. Y que había dado la vuelta sin chequear si la mujer estaba viva, y golpeado al hombre hasta casi matarlo, y abrazado a su hijo hasta que este comenzó a acariciarlo como si él hubiese sido el niño de tres años. Y Dios. Algo debe parar. Y  el mundo no va a hacerlo, amigo mío. 

Abrazo a Liam, y se perdió en su olor. Mezcla de ese canela y un leve deje de Borbón, y solo Lex dejaría comer a su hijo de ese pastel que le hace mal al estomago, mas encima acompañándolo con un Borbón en la mano. Sonrió levemente y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su bebe.

- ¿Papa Clark? ... – Oh, grandioso. Bien hecho, Clark.

- Si... - Liam trato de despertarse, pero Clark vio con alivio, que el sueño era mas fuerte que cualquier intento de bienvenida efusiva que su hijo quisiese brindarle- soy yo, cariño.

- ¿Ya llegaste de ser Superman?.- sonrió.

- Si amor, ya llegue- Liam sonrió y lo abrazo igual que en ese día. Y era.

- Papa, ¿estas triste?.- maldito niño y sus asumpciones. Y su maldita cabecita y ese maldito CI. Y sí, herencia de Lex. 

- ... No. Solo te extrañaba.

- También yo. Muchísimo.  Yo y Papa, no. Papa y yo,  armamos el trencito por fin, y yo comí helado con chispas y no sé porque no puedo tener un pony, Papa Lex dice que te pregunte si puedo tener el Porshe mejor, pero tendrías que enseñarme a manejarlo, ¿puedes? Y  ¡¡ha!!, También me dio torta y luego fui  a ver a la tía Chloe y estaba una niña que me robo mi juguete y Papa dijo que la va a despedir. Y me dijo que no lo molesto cuando trabaja, ¿ves?, no tienes que preocuparte, y hay dos palabras que creo que dije mal y Papa me enseño lo que significa _sadista, _porque así el dijo alguien, pero yo no creo que él sea así, papi... - Clark sonrió ante los balbuceos de su hijo. Definitivamente tenia una boca. Movió la cabeza. Lex- Papa, ¿puedes quedarte conmigo mañana?. Me portare bien y jugaremos con mi tren, ¿Ok?. Me portare bien, lo prometo.- Clark lo abrazo mas fuerte y hundió su cara en el cuello de su hijo mientras este seguía balbuceando- Y me enseñaras a _volar_, ¡¡_y voy a ir muyyy lejos!!,_ Donde yo quiera. ¿Ok?. No te vayas _de nuevo_... – Liam tomo un trozo de su cabello y comenzó a quedarse dormido de nuevo- me gustas más tu, o sea... - bostezo-  Papa.. No... por favor, no seas Superman mañana, ¿Ok?.

- Ok- beso su cabeza. Y dejo que su hijo se durmiera notando recién, que llevaba puesto aun el traje. 

- _Algunas cosas solo son, Clark._

- ¿Y que es Liam?. 

- _Todas las razones que necesitas. _

Se dirigió a la ducha, eligiendo no notar las lagrimas que caían. El agua corriendo libre y Lex aceptando con gracia su involuntario estremecimiento cuando la mano prostética tocó su hombro derecho.  Maravilla de la robótica, casi real. Ni siquiera un beso, solo una toalla secándolo, deslizándose por su cuerpo, y Clark sintiendo sus labios besados con  cada lento movimiento de la toalla sobre su espalda. 

- Termino... – dijo después de unos minutos. 

- ¿La cuenta?.

- Trece mil y subiendo. El resto lo manejaran a escala local... yo... - Lex lo miro sin expresión alguna. Pero Clark sabia.

- Has hecho lo suficiente.

- ¿Cuantas veces hemos tendió esta conversación?.

- Que puedo decir, eres lento- sonrió.

- No soy responsable por el mundo. Seguirán matándose mañana y Liam dice que te hable acerca de un Porshe.

- No puedo imaginar que quiere decir.

- ¿Qué hiciste con Eva?.

- Eva, ¿quieres decir _Eva_, mi pareja heterosexual perfecta, según El Inquisidor?.

- ... _Lex._

- Lo sabes, Clark... 

- Superman es blanco y negro, Lex, _tu _lo sabes, la política, es mas fácil dormir en las noches y sonreír junto a los chicos con leucemia y Luisa Lane. - ambos sonrieron. 

- Has hecho suficiente, la humanidad ha sobrevivido  desde antes que llegaras, y lo hará cuando te retires, etc. etc. 

- No sé a donde voy.

- Lo que no sabes, es cuando parar.

- Oh, cállate. ¿No es posible  siquiera pueda deprimirme como cualquier ama de casa norteamericana?- sonrió.

- Es demasiado predecible. Hasta para ti.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- ... Destruiste todo, ¿no es así?.

- Todo dará fruto en algunos meses; pero si, así es. La reputación de su padre, la salud de su madre la cual se atiende en una de mis clínicas, mundo pequeño, por cierto. – Clark se sentó en la cama, el esmoquin olvidado. Observo el rostro de Lex, tan calmado. Tan razonable. No lo engaño ni por un segundo. El _placer, _era evidente en cada palabra- Cartas a los amigos mostrándoles una serie de fotos _familiares. _Poseo su compañía y las becas de excelencia academia del pequeño Antonio, el cual es un niño brillante, por cierto, para su edad. En algunos meses nadie recordara siquiera el apellido. 

- Es... - Clark respiro de nuevo. Y se obligo a vestirse. Un segundo después se sentó nuevamente, mientras Lex le arreglo el corbatín

- Lo que se gana por intentar desafiarme.

- Tu sabes quien realmente esta detrás de esto.

- Cualquieraque juegue con lo que es mío, Clark. _Cualquiera._ Lo sabes, has hecho lo mismo- malos días aquellos. Se miraron por un segundo. Ninguno de los dos notando lo fuerte de sus respiraciones.

- Te mantuviste limpio.

- _Estoy _limpio. Todo lo que he hecho, es justificable. Y es anexo a la campaña. Lo _sabes, _y ellos lo saben. No harán nada estúpido. Controlo todo. __

- Lex...__

- Si fueras _humano_, si nuestro _hijo_ lo fuera. Estarían _muertos_- Clark cerro los ojos. Después de un segundo lo abrió__

- ... Voy a averiguarlo... lo que hiciste con el resto. Con... él... necesito entretenerme por las tardes... - no pudo pronunciar su nombre. Estúpido. Porque ese era el hombre que había intentado matarlos y, realmente, ¿él debería creer que ella no sabia que sucedería al entregar esa clase de información?. Excusas de paparazos y una... – voy a averiguarlo...- agrego seriamente. 

- No tengo duda. - sonrió y aliso el esmoquin- Tenemos que ir... - se quedaron mirando y Lex suspiro- Esto debe parar. Lo sabes, no puedes seguir así.

- Lo sé.

- No solo sirves al mundo... no _sirves _al mundo, Clark. Eres parte de él también. 

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que tener que armar el tren _solo_?- Lex le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- ... Tienes que parar.

- ¿De ser Superman?.

- De separarlo de Clark...  de negar tus limites. De quien _eres,_ en favor de del bendito _bien común._       

- ... Lo sé... nunca iré de nuevo. No tanto tiempo, yo...

- No es acerca de eso.

- Lo _sé, _es mi vida la que estoy...

- Deja de  compadecerte.

- El mundo sobrevivirá como lo hace cada día, y lo hará de igual forma, cuando Superman tome un descanso... 

- Ok... – Clark sonrió de pronto.

- ... No te burles granjero. Es tu culpa.

- No lo estoy haciendo... Oprah... - Lex se dirigió a la puerta sin dignarse a contestar.

- Apresúrate. Tengo brandy que beber y personas que liquidar.

- Hey, Lex...

- ¿Hmm?.

- Me agrada estar aquí.

- ... Hey, Clark. ¿Crees que un hombre pueda volar?- Clark sonrió. 

- Cada día... - quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, mientras el ascensor bajaba hasta una de las terrazas de la torre, en donde llevaban a cabo la fiesta de beneficencia. 

- ... Hey, Lex- dijo acariciando la elegante mano junto a él. Solo un acto de presencia. Lex sonrió. _Te he extrañado. _

- ¿Hmm?.

- ... Liam quiere aprender a volar. 

FIN


End file.
